Angel/Gallery
Season one Angel running with the tickets S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Angel seriously S01E07.png|Dragonshy Fluttershy and Angel keep score of the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Angel spooked S1E17.png|Stare Master Angel and the time S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Fluttershy trapped in her trap S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Angel mutating S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Bunny stampede S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Fluttershy talking to Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Angel implying he wants the picnic now S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Angel wants S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Coach Angel cute expression S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Fluttershy crying with lots of tears S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Season three Fluttershy 'Who's' S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Fluttershy's animals S3E05.png|Magic Duel Angel running S03E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Angel waves from the train S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Angel nuzzles Fluttershy S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Fluttershy with animal friends EG.png|Angel Bunny's first appearance in the film. Fluttershy with animal friends 2 EG.png Fluttershy scoops up her animal friends EG.png Fluttershy brushing her hair with her pets EG.png|Angel's second appearance in the movie. Brushing Fluttershy's hair during This is Our Big Night. Season four Angel laughing at Spike S4E03.png|Castle Mane-ia Rainbow speaking to Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Angel sad face S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Breezies in Angel's basket S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Angel eating S4E18.png|Maud Pie Angel acting as Celestia S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Sunset trying to get Angel EG2.png|Does Angel even ''want to be saved? Sunset having trouble getting Angel EG2.png Bulk Biceps lift Sunset up to help get Angel EG2.png Human Fluttershy artwork EG2.png|I just want these credits to be over, Flutters. Don't hold me so tight. Season five Castle Sweet Castle Twilight and Fluttershy surrounded by clean animals S5E3.png Angel cleans his ears S5E3.png Twilight kicks Angel into the mud S5E3.png Angel face-down in the mud S5E3.png|Splat. Angel covered in mud again S5E3.png|"Oh no!" And Angel isn't happy. At all. Now he should be wishing he could speak. Twilight giving Angel a bath S5E3.png|Angel "Angry" Bunny! Angel nice and dry S5E3.png|He definitely is dry now. Angel's fur becomes poofy S5E3.png|POOF! A bit too dry. The 'hate my life' moment. Fluttershy "it's gotten late!" S5E3.png Fluttershy "not that we don't appreciate it" S5E3.png Angel is unamused S5E3.png|''I'm gonna get you back for this, Twilight. You just WAIT.'' Fluttershy looking at Angel S5E3.png Main 5 singing "make a home she'll adore" S5E3.png Twilight's friends walk to the castle S5E03.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy with jewel cupcakes S5E3.png Party Pooped Animal critters wearing antlers S5E11.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and yaks watch animals S5E11.png Rutherford "These antlers lie!" S5E11.png Fluttershy saves animals from getting smashed S5E11.png Fluttershy sees yaks smashing stuff S5E11.png Pinkie "There's still other things" S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Twilight brushing Owlowiscious S5E13.png Twilight's friends in agreement S5E13.png Pinkie Pie cartwheels across the room S5E13.png Rest of main cast "me too!" S5E13.png Angel brushing Fluttershy's mane S5E13.png|What a giant bunny! Tantabus appears behind Angel S5E13.png Tantabus transforms Angel S5E13.png Angel's tail becomes jagged S5E13.png Angel brushes Fluttershy's mane with his claws S5E13.png Fluttershy realizes something is wrong S5E13.png Fluttershy looking up S5E13.png Giant Angel roaring at Fluttershy S5E13.png Fluttershy stuttering S5E13.png Fluttershy beyond scared S5E13.png Giant Angel about to attack Fluttershy S5E13.png Giant Angel swipes his claws at nothing S5E13.png Luna carries Fluttershy to the top of a tree S5E13.png Giant Angel gnawing on the tree S5E13.png Giant Angel stomps next to Rarity S5E13.png Fluttershy riding giant Angel S5E13.png Fluttershy directs giant Angel forward S5E13.png Fluttershy and giant Angel storm into battle S5E13.png Ponyville works together against the Tantabus S5E13.png Princess Luna continues to struggle S5E13.png Tantabus expands in size S5E13.png Fluttershy and giant Angel witness the Tantabus' growth S5E13.png Scare Master Birds, Harry, Fuzzy Legs and Angel standing around S5E21.png Fluttershy closing another windowshade S5E21.png Fluttershy nervous with her animal friends S5E21.png Fluttershy talking to Fuzzy Legs S5E21.png Fluttershy pointing to the windows S5E21.png Fluttershy smiling at her animal friends S5E21.png Angel pulling Fluttershy's mane S5E21.png Angel shaking his empty bucket S5E21.png Angel showing his empty bucket to Fluttershy S5E21.png Fluttershy "any other fresh veggies" S5E21.png Angel getting angry S5E21.png Angel dropping his bucket S5E21.png Fluttershy scared with Angel S5E21.png Fluttershy "I'll have to go out" S5E21.png Fluttershy looking at Angel S5E21.png Angel thumping his foot in disappointment S5E21.png Fluttershy "I suppose I could have gone with" S5E21.png Angel nodding his head S5E21.png Fluttershy asks Angel for advice S5E21.png Angel getting a sinister idea S5E21.png Angel speeds past behind ponies S5E21.png Angel appears in a vampire cape S5E21.png Angel Bunny taking a bow S5E21.png Fluttershy "Fuzzy Legs made the sticky wall" S5E21.png Swamp monster appears behind Fluttershy S5E21.png Fluttershy "we could celebrate Nightmare Night" S5E21.png Pinkie Pie sitting on her bouncy tail S5E21.png Rarity "but you've done it" S5E21.png Fluttershy taking off her bat wings S5E21.png Fluttershy "I've also realized something" S5E21.png Fluttershy "you all may love Nightmare Night" S5E21.png Fluttershy "I may be good at being a part of it" S5E21.png Fluttershy accepts that Nightmare Night isn't for her S5E21.png Fluttershy "this just isn't gonna be one of them" S5E21.png Fluttershy's friends gather around her S5E21.png Harry scoops ponies up in a bear hug S5E21.png Fluttershy "this is what I call a perfect" S5E21.png Fluttershy in her Nightmare Night hiding place S5E21.png The Hooffields and McColts Fluttershy's furry friends book club S5E23.png Angel holding a copy of Wuthering Hooves S5E23.png Angel tapping on Fluttershy S5E23.png Angel pointing at Fluttershy's cutie mark S5E23.png Fluttershy "oh, it's me" S5E23.png Fluttershy goes back to reading S5E23.png Fluttershy looks at her glowing cutie mark S5E23.png Fluttershy's cutie mark floating away S5E23.png Angel and animals continue the book club meeting S5E23.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Fluttershy stroking Angel Bunny EG3.png Fluttershy "we'll have to start stories" EG3.png Fluttershy "all over again" EG3.png Main 5 look at Rainbow EG3.png Main 5 groaning EG3.png Sunset reaching into her backpack EG3.png AJ, Pinkie, and Fluttershy enter the school EG3.png Sunset Shimmer pacing back and forth EG3.png Fluttershy petting Angel in the CHS library EG3.png Sunset "pretty sure I would've noticed that" EG3.png Sunset "I think she was from over here" EG3.png Sunset "a mysterious figure snooping" EG3.png Fluttershy "I don't even wanna guess" EG3.png Main five in unison "Crystal Prep" EG3.png Main five look at Sunset in shock EG3.png Rainbow "you think the Friendship Games are silly" EG3.png Fluttershy puts her hand on Sunset's shoulder EG3.png Fluttershy "not everything has to be magical" EG3.png Sunset apologizing to Fluttershy EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "I know it's a big deal" EG3.png Rarity "that's putting it mildly" EG3.png Rarity "still revamping the playing field" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "supposed to be about getting along" EG3.png Fluttershy reveals all her animal friends EG3.png Fluttershy petting Angel Bunny EG3.png Fluttershy congratulates Twilight on winning EG3.png Fluttershy "it didn't seem like anyone" EG3.png Fluttershy holding Angel out EG3.png Twilight nervously takes Angel EG3.png Fluttershy "always makes me feel better" EG3.png Twilight "well, that's ridiculous" EG3.png Angel nuzzling Twilight Sparkle EG3.png Twilight "it actually kind of works" EG3.png Twilight warmly holding Angel EG3.png Twilight "why are you being so nice to me?" EG3.png Fluttershy "you looked like you needed it" EG3.png Fluttershy glowing and levitating EG3.png Rainbooms hang out by the destroyed statue EG3.png Fluttershy "still no word from Princess Twilight?" EG3.png Sunset looks through her journal one last time EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "not yet" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer figures it out EG3.png Sunset "so busy waiting for someone else" EG3.png Sunset "gave up looking for them myself" EG3.png Sunset and friends thrilled EG3.png Season six No Second Prances Starlight Glimmer tickling Angel S6E6.png Starlight playing with Angel S6E6.png Starlight "not what Twilight had in mind" S6E6.png Angel Bunny lovestruck S6E6.png Starlight leaving the picnic S6E6.png Fluttershy returns with plate of carrots S6E6.png Fluttershy notices Starlight has left S6E6.png Fluttershy sighs in disappointment S6E6.png Flutter Brutter Rainbow "where's Zeph gonna go now?" S6E11.png Fluttershy "I'm not sure" S6E11.png Rainbow Dash "one hundred percent!" S6E11.png Rainbow and Angel hear Zephyr's voice S6E11.png Fluttershy in utter disbelief S6E11.png Rainbow Dash "maybe like seventy percent" S6E11.png Fluttershy's frustrated scowl S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "it's not their house" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "by definition, it's someplace else" S6E11.png Angel about to eat a carrot S6E11.png Zephyr sets bunny lawn gnome next to Angel S6E11.png Angel giving lawn gnome a weird look S6E11.png Angel sharing salad with bunny lawn gnome S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze grabs his bunny lawn gnome S6E11.png Angel Bunny looking annoyed S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze takes Angel's salad bowl S6E11.png Angel Bunny falls flat on the floor S6E11.png 28 Pranks Later Fluttershy and animals walk through the forest at night S6E15.png Fluttershy and animals swept by the wind S6E15.png Harry trembling under Fluttershy and animals S6E15.png Distance view of Fluttershy and her animals S6E15.png Fluttershy and animals hear a sound S6E15.png Creature appears before Fluttershy and animals S6E15.png Angel and animals fleeing in terror S6E15.png Fluttershy shrieking with fright S6E15.png Fluttershy and Harry cower in fear S6E15.png Fluttershy and animals watch Rainbow laugh S6E15.png Fluttershy "that's not true" S6E15.png Rainbow Dash goes "boo" S6E15.png Fluttershy zips up into the trees S6E15.png Rainbow Dash shrugging S6E15.png Ponyville ponies talk to Pinkie about Rainbow S6E15.png Fluttershy "did she get you, too?" S6E15.png Applejack "she needs to stop" S6E15.png Pinkie Pie "but pranks are so much fun!" S6E15.png Twilight "who enjoys them and who doesn't" S6E15.png Ponyville ponies agreeing with Twilight S6E15.png Twilight and ponies looking worried at Pinkie S6E15.png Rainbow finds Fluttershy and her animals S6E15.png Rainbow Dash tapping on Fluttershy S6E15.png Fluttershy turned into a cookie zombie S6E15.png Harry turned into a cookie zombie S6E15.png Every Little Thing She Does Main five gathered in front of Starlight S6E21.png Starlight Glimmer "by working as a team" S6E21.png Starlight and friends gathered in the foyer S6E21.png Starlight "isn't teamwork a key factor in friendship?" S6E21.png Starlight "Fluttershy and I could work" S6E21.png Fluttershy with her animal friends S6E21.png Fluttershy's animals cowering in fear S6E21.png Rarity using her magic on the castle carpet S6E21.png Rarity pulls carpet out from under animals S6E21.png Lightning strikes over the castle foyer S6E21.png Rain pours down on the castle foyer S6E21.png Fluttershy and animals in a castle flood S6E21.png Ponies and animals drenched in water S6E21.png Applejack drifts by on a floating table S6E21.png Starlight Glimmer "this can't get any worse!" S6E21.png Season seven Fluttershy Leans In Angel Bunny putting on a helmet S7E5.png Angel Bunny about to do parkour S7E5.png Angel starts the obstacle course S7E5.png Angel leaps over a stack of books S7E5.png Angel scaling a tower of books S7E5.png Angel jumping from the fireplace S7E5.png Angel flips over a stack of books S7E5.png Angel bouncing on his head S7E5.png Angel swinging from squirrel habitat S7E5.png Angel performing expert parkour S7E5.png Angel bouncing from pillow to pillow S7E5.png Angel jumping from stacked coffee cans S7E5.png Angel swings from a lamp string S7E5.png Angel leaping from another book stack S7E5.png Angel jumps through the air in slow motion S7E5.png Angel Bunny sticks the landing S7E5.png Angel Bunny loses his footing S7E5.png Angel about to fall over S7E5.png Fluttershy unburies Angel from book pile S7E5.png Angel Bunny dizzy S7E5.png Angel Bunny shaking his head S7E5.png Angel Bunny with a swollen foot S7E5.png Angel Bunny about to cry S7E5.png Angel Bunny crying dramatically S7E5.png Fluttershy comforting Angel Bunny S7E5.png Angel Bunny in a lot of pain S7E5.png Angel Bunny pouting at Fluttershy S7E5.png Angel whimpering with a bruised foot S7E5.png Angel whimpering in Fluttershy's wagon S7E5.png Fluttershy takes Angel to Dr. Fauna's clinic S7E5.png Fluttershy "sure she would be here today" S7E5.png Fluttershy looking back at sad Angel S7E5.png Fluttershy calling out to Dr. Fauna S7E5.png Animals gather around injured Angel Bunny S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "somebunny hurt his foot" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "let's bandage that up" S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna in animal-crowded clinic S7E5.png Fluttershy sees deer crossing in front of screen S7E5.png Fluttershy notices Smoky Jr. on runaway chair S7E5.png Fluttershy "you really have your hooves full" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna sighing heavily S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "this place is like a zoo!" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "it's normally like that" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna panicking "I can't keep up!" S7E5.png Red robin takes some of Dr. Fauna's bandaging S7E5.png Angel Bunny shrugging his shoulders S7E5.png Dr. Fauna giving tiny crutches to Angel S7E5.png Angel Bunny standing on crutches S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "my favowite wittle bunny" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna offers carrot pop to Angel Bunny S7E5.png Angel sticks his tongue out at Dr. Fauna S7E5.png Angel indignantly walks away on crutches S7E5.png Fluttershy "that is a big problem" S7E5.png Fluttershy looks around at chaotic clinic S7E5.png Fluttershy "I'm going to fix for you!" S7E5.png Fluttershy "I already have the perfect solution" S7E5.png Fluttershy "you'll have all your ducks in a row!" S7E5.png Ducklings chasing Angel Bunny S7E5.png Mane Six gather in Fluttershy's cottage S7E5.png Squirrel jumps over Angel Bunny's bed S7E5.png Angel angrily shakes his paw at squirrel S7E5.png Angel Bunny listening to Fluttershy S7E5.png Angel and scared animals listen to Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy wants to try building the sanctuary again S7E5.png Fluttershy "do it my way this time" S7E5.png Fluttershy's friends proud of her S7E5.png Angel Bunny answering the cottage door S7E5.png Big Daddy McColt arrives at the cottage S7E5.png Big Daddy "heard somepony needs construction help" S7E5.png Big Daddy McColt rallies the ponies and animals S7E5.png Mane Six and animals cheering together S7E5.png Rainbow Dash and Angel using tape measure S7E5.png A Royal Problem Princess Celestia in the realm of sleep S7E10.png Miscellaneous Fluttershy opening theme.png|Angel in the opening titles. Angel eating an apple S1 opening.png|Angel eating an apple in the show's intro Fluttershy S4 opening theme with Discord.png|Angel in the show's intro, Season 4 onward. AiP Angel.png|Angel's unused Flash asset from Adventures in Ponyville. AiP MishMash unfinished.png|Angel in the unused, unfinished Adventures in Ponyville minigame Fluttershy's Mish Mash. Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Friendship is Magic Remixed album cover.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Angel seriously S01E07.png|Season 1 Coach Angel cute expression S2E22.png|Season 2 Angel waves from the train S03E11.png|Season 3 Angel laughing at Spike S4E03.png|Season 4